


2 months, A text, and A Mexican place

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Series: Wade and Peter Saga [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, Drama, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter parker is an adult, Rimming, Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform, mention of deadpool side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: His last message sent was a simple invitation to go eat dinner together at Wade’s favorite Mexican place.  Peter had decided he was not going to take no for an answer.  The last time he saw Wade, when he left him crying naked wrapped in a blanket, he’d said he wasn’t leaving for forever.





	2 months, A text, and A Mexican place

It had been 2 months since Wade last came to see Peter.

Even if Wade returned his texts they were one word replies.

Peter tried to focus more on work at the Bugle but he couldn’t help but worry about Wade. Since their harsh words had been exchanged the last time they were together, he didn’t even get the normal funny texts checking in throughout the week.

He couldn’t help thinking about their emotional exchange while in his cubicle at work:

“I don’t want to be in something committed this early in my life. In the past I thought I did, but I think I have started to realize that’s not realistic for me.” said Pete.

“It’s fine. I understand. You’re like 23. I’m over 30.” Wade laughed sadly, shaking his head, “It makes sense. I can’t be...holding you back.”

“Wade I’m sorry. Please don’t go. I said I couldn’t be with you right now, not that I didn’t want to ever be with you.” 

“You think I am going to wait around until you are ready? Open your eyes Peter. Look back on all this time we spent. The way we acted toward each other. You admitted that there were obvious feelings floating around.” said Wade with a tight lipped sad smile, “We were already together.”

The sound of Peter’s door slamming echoed in his head.

He checked his phone on his desk for a message from Wade for the hundredth time that day.

Recently he had found a therapist for his PTSD and depression and was learning better coping mechanisms for himself.

His therapist told him to smooth things over with Wade, which he agreed with.

His last message sent was a simple invitation to go eat dinner together at Wade’s favorite Mexican place. 

Peter had decided he was not going to take no for an answer. 

The last time he saw Wade, when he left him crying naked wrapped in a blanket, he’d said he wasn’t leaving for forever.

Peter was going to bring that up if he gave him any excuses.

He had a 9-5 job and had sent him the message right when he clocked in. As Peter was just about to leave, he finally got a text.

“You buying?” asked Wade.

He smirked in the elevator as he wrote back his reply, “That can be arranged.”

“See you in an hour.” Wade wrote back.

Peter smiled triumphantly to himself and ran out of the elevator to the lobby bathrooms. He washed his face and patted it dry with a paper towel.

He was wearing a button down floral shirt, black with red flowers. 

He shed his blazer he was wearing over it and spiked the front of his hair around a bit with his finger tips. This was happening.

Peter decided to walk the 30 blocks to the restaurant since he had some time and needed to burn off his extra energy before he changed his mind.

When he arrived, Wade had beaten him there. He could see him in a booth through the windows, already helping himself to chips and salsa.

Wade was wearing a black zipped up hoodie and jeans. He wore a beanie to disguise his gnarled skin on his bald head.

Peter paused when he noticed him, but went through the door and sat down at the booth.

“Hey.” he smiled.

Wade nodded, looking up from the menu happily, “Hey Pete. You said you were buying so I consider that a challenge.”

“Please don’t murder me financially. You know I don’t make much money.” 

“I’ll go easy on you. So how have you been?” Wade asked, sipping his already half empty margarita.

Peter pretended to look over the menu in front of him with his hands in his lap. “I’ve been alright. Going to therapy once a week now.” 

“That’s great, I’m glad you looked into that.” 

He genuinely seemed proud of Peter taking that step for himself even though it Wade’s suggestion in the first place.

Peter looked up to meet Wade’s eyes,  
“Yeah? Me too. My therapist is very nice. She and I have a lot in common, makes it easier than I thought.”

Wade gave him a side smile and nodded.

The waiter came by to take their order then hurried away.

“What have you been up to?” asked Peter.

“I’ve gotten back in with Colossus and we’ve been training together. I’ve still been doing what I need to do to keep food on the table and whatever drug of choice in my veins.” 

“You took more orders?” he sighed.

“Of course I did and I’ve been buying a ton of weed in Boston.” scoffed Wade, muffled from shoving way too many chips in his mouth.

“I understand.” shrugged Peter. He tried to keep his expression stern to make sure he knew he had his full attention.

Wade smiled, “Not gonna lecture me anymore? About any of that? That’s odd. You sick or something?”

“No.” he answered, rolling his eyes.

Their food came out, pausing their conversation while they chewed quietly.

Only a few other tables were occupied around them. They could hear mild chatter and the speakers above them playing Spanish music.

“So let me guess, you...asked me here because you can bribe me with food and because you want to talk to me about what happened without it turning into a fight.”

Peter dropped his fork to rest on his plate and looked up at him.

Wade stared back, chewing, unbothered and sassy as usual.

“You’re right, I don’t want to fight with you Wade. Why would we fight?” asked Peter innocently, cocking his head.

He looked fucking adorable. The red spots in the pattern on his shirt brought out the red mixed in Peter’s brown hair.

Wade shook his head, willing away the need to admire the man any further.

“I don’t know...I said some shitty things when I was over last. I have been um…” he took another bite of food, “I’ve been giving you your space.” 

Talking with his mouth full like a child.

Peter shrugged and fiddled with his fork a little bit, “I didn’t want space. You didn’t say anything shitty, I did.”

“Obviously you haven’t wanted space...” said Wade, chugging the rest of his margarita.

Peter’s brow line dropped in disappointment it seemed.

“Hey,” Wade said to get him to meet his gaze, “Wanna tell me what you do want?” He made sure his voice was gentle.

“I want you to send me memes throughout the week and...actually call me and talk to me. I’d like it if you start coming over again. I want to have our friendship back. I miss having you around.” Peter told him.

Both of them seemed surprised at what he said and how he said it.

“Is that all?” asked Wade before scooping the remnants of his food into his mouth.

Peter sat back in his seat and nodded, “Don’t you miss me?”

There was a pause and then he sighed, “Ofcourse, but I don’t want to make you feel like you owe me anything, Pete. I also haven’t wanted to drive myself crazy.”

“How could it drive you any crazier than you are already?” asked Peter.

Wade stifled a smile in admiration and cleared his throat, “I just know how I feel about you, now you do too. I can’t suppress it anymore. We can’t stop fucking and start hanging out like normal friends. We can’t KEEP fucking because you don’t want the same things. I don’t want to stay away either because that’s not fair to you. I feel bad staying away for this long.”

Peter’s looked deep into his eyes for his usual cheeky expression but didn’t find it.  
This was all completely serious. Wade was baring his soul for him.

“Every time you sent me a message, Pete…” he continued, shaking his head, “it made my stomach hurt. I got anxious and I felt guilty but knew I needed time to let myself cool off and be alone with my thoughts. I wanted to come over. I can’t just...get my hopes up.”

Tears almost escaped Peter again. He immediately sat back and wiped his face on a napkin, looking around the restaurant to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

All the other customers seemed to be too involved in their own (mostly Spanish) conversations.

Peter felt like there were hot coals in his stomach.

He knew he needed everything they used to do together, not just the sex. The past few months had made him feel so incomplete and erratic.

Wade wiped his own mouth with a napkin. He was obviously waiting for the younger man to speak.

Peter tried to make his words even so he wouldn’t start crying. He had to take a few deep breaths to himself.

Suddenly the waiter reappeared. Wade ordered 2 more margaritas.

Wade gave him a side smile and reached across the table to pat Peter’s hand, “One of those is for you. You should loosen up. I’m sure you have had a long day what with an old villain in town.” He tried changing the subject to keep him from getting too upset.

“Yeah...uh, Rhino is back again. The rumor is that he’s formed an alliance with someone. It’s been exhausting sifting through facts and bullshit.” said Peter, gulping down a lot of water.

Wade sighed, “I can ask around in Sister Margaret’s for some leads.”

“I’d appreciate that. I know you don’t want to hear about my boring day job…”

“No, I do. That’s why I asked.”

When their two fresh drinks appeared, Wade started sipping his own.

Peter sipped his too, finally getting the courage to say how he felt.

“Wade,” he started sadly, “I...have been thinking a lot about what you said that night at my apartment. How we...basically already were together. I denied it over and over again in my head but the longer you were gone, the more I felt that was true.”

Wade looked surprised, “You mean that?”  
“I mean it.” nodded Peter, sipping his drink through his straw.

“You sure you’re not just lonely or telling me what I want to hear?”

“I would never do that.” Peter said, finishing his drink and motioning to their waiter for one more round.

Wade finished his own drink and exhaled due to the drunk sloshing feeling hitting his head all at once. However, he was determined not to show the effect of the alcohol on his face.

Peter started to say something, but was once again cut off by the waiter replacing their empty glasses with full ones.

Wade didn’t touch his new margarita, he sat back and waited patiently for him to speak.

With an exasperated huff, Peter said, “You know, I feel useless without you Wade. It’s been like a huge piece of me is missing when you are gone. You make things easier...and give me a reason to wake up in the morning.”

Wade stayed silent as his eyes drifted over Peter’s face.

The younger man continued, “I don’t know what to call that, I just know I don’t want to sacrifice anything we used to have. Actually, I would even like to do more.”

While shaking his head Wade told him “I thought you weren’t ready. I thought you said you didn’t need that right now.”

“I thought I knew what I needed but..I was a fucking blind idiot and I’m sorry about what I said to you before.” said Peter, “I need YOU, Wade.”

They glared at each other for a few minutes.

The waiter came back and asked if they wanted the check yet.

Wade gave him a credit card and simply told him, “All on one.”

Peter looked down nervously, fidgeting with the blazer folded in his lap.

After their server returned and Wade signed the bill, he asked Peter where they were going.

“Right now?” stuttered Peter.

“Duh. Your place?” 

“Um, okay. There is just one thing, my neighbor’s relatives are visiting for the winter. One is like an 80 year old woman. She complains at my door in greek if I play my tv too loud. It’s been pretty fun.” said Peter sarcastically.

“So we just have to have a quiet visit. I can do that.” assured Wade.

“You kidding me? With your mouth?” 

“You think I can’t? Challenge accepted. Let’s get out of here.”

They stepped outside on the sidewalk and Wade pulled out his phone. Peter looked around awkwardly, not knowing what he was expecting.

Wade didn’t seem phased as he pulled up the uber app on his phone.

“I said I was going to pay for our dinner. You don’t have to take care of an uber too.” Peter said, touching his arm lightly.

Wade stared at the phone, “It’s okay. Already got a ride and he’s 3 minutes away.” He finally returned Peter’s gaze. They both were a little tipsy.

Peter was already starting to sober up due to his spider stamina. He still seemed concerned.

It made Wade go weak in the knees as the sight of him clutching his shoulder bag and blazer while his pretty brown eyes sparkled from the street lights since it was now dusk outside.

Cars whizzed by them making a draft. Peter shivered, immediately Wade faced him so his larger frame shielded him against the traffic. He gingerly took Peter’s blazer out of his hands and draped it around his shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down to warm him.

The whole situation kind of knocked the breath out of Peter. It was strange because Wade wasn’t commenting on anything or expressing his own feelings in any way. The anticipation of going to Peter’s apartment and finally talking it out was what left him confounded.

They had told each other the truth, all of it, with no judgement. There was going to be no more lies or denial or sugar coating to preserve each other’s feelings. 

The uber pulled up and took them on a silent ride.

They walked up the 2 flights of stairs and let themselves into Peter’s apartment. He turned on the lamps in the living room then went straight into his bedroom, announcing he needed to freshen up.

Wade took off his beanie and hoodie, only wearing a soft white tshirt and his jeans. Sitting on the couch and he silenced his phone and put it on the coffee table.

Peter came back out and sighed as he sat down next to the larger man.

They could actually hear an old movie in greek blasting through the walls if they listened hard enough.

Wade put his arm around the back of the couch, “Shit, you weren’t kidding. There’s an old woman next door for sure.”

“I’m usually really good with old ladies but she is a nightmare.” he confessed.

Wade told him “I live with an old lady. I know how they are...Old Betty’s just misunderstood.”

Peter rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, “I lived with an old lady too, remember?”

“Yeah but Pete, you don’t know about her life journey. If she’s old and doesn’t speak English, she might not have even wanted to come here. She might not even know where she is!”

“Always with the drama.” he scoffed.

Wade said, “So...anyway...we should, uh, finish our conversation, hmm?”

“Yeah…” said Peter, looking down at his lap and ignoring the way his heart pounded in his chest.

“You alright? Am I being too pushy?”

Peter looked at him and gave him a sad smile, “No, I’m fine.” 

It was noticeable that Wade scooted closer to him. “I just…” Wade started, staring intently, “I’m worried about the possibility that we give this a real shot and we realize it was just good because it was convenient. What if we figure out that we have nothing in common and we don’t actually like each other? Since you changed your mind, I’m also going to be paranoid that you are just lying to me to keep me happy because you do care but only as my friend.”

Peter looked crushed, “I know it’s scary but you told me we could be good for each other. All I know is this past year has opened my eyes about what I need. These past two months have shown me what I can’t stand to lose.”

Wade touched his cheek tenderly, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed your sweet face, Petey. I just don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

“Neither do I. You don’t even have to make any decisions about anything right now. I only wanted to meet today to get to talk to you and see you.”

There was a pause.

Wade thought to himself for a minute before asking, “Did your therapist happen to help you figure out how you felt?”

Peter shook his head, “She just taught me how to assess my emotions better. In a way, she did but I came to that conclusion on my own.”

Wade moved his hand from Peter’s cheek to his shoulder to cup it softly. They had been ogling each other all evening, but they were not stopping anytime soon.

“Part of me wants to kiss you all night until you pass out.” said Wade, “Part of me wants to fuck you right now...and the other part wants to leave and make you wait for me for another week or two to make my decision about us. You know, for the drama.”

That got Peter to actually give a genuine laugh, which made Wade smile.

“Oh, that laugh...it’s so cute.” said Wade

Peter covered his mouth and stopped smiling, “No it’s not. It’s dorky.”

A hand of Wade’s came up and uncovered his mouth, “You’re the sexiest dork I’ve ever seen.”

An intrigued blush took over Peter’s face. Their hands interlocked.

“So you want to…” Peter started to say but had to clear his throat, “give this a real shot?” He looked up at the taller man so innocently and obviously feeling unsure of himself.

Wade let go of his hand to cup his face gently, staring into his eyes, and letting the anticipation of the moment hanging in the air. “Peter, nothing would make me happier.”

Immediately Peter leaned forward to speed up the inevitable kiss from Wade he needed.

Their lips collided delicately. Wade took control but slowed down the kiss to his own pace, to savor everything. Tongues licked against each other with seemingly choreographed movements.

Slowly, Wade’s hands drifted to dive into Peter’s soft hair. The motion made Peter moan into his mouth and suck on his tongue harder.

Wade pulled back breathing heavily, “You better watch it, Peter Parker. We’ll have to have to have some hot and lengthy new boyfriend sex, you just wait.”

“Boyfriend,” smirked Peter, leaning forward to chase his lips, “I like that.”

Wade ducked out of the way and smiled down at him, “Yeah, what else would you want to call me?”

“Daddy?” Peter said, staring down at Wade’s lips.

He looked impressed at the smaller man for being so daring with his words. “Is THAT right?”

“Mhm.” nodded Peter, eyes dark.

Tightening his grip in Peter’s hair, he made him hiss and hum in arousal.  
“So since you’ve gotten into some kinks I didn’t know about...you obviously want the option where I fuck you?” he mumbled into the smaller man’s ear.

A chuckle rumbled in Pete’s chest in response, “Maybe.”

That made Wade pull back and lick his lips, looking him over. “Ah ah, you know what that word does to me. You know what happens.”

Peter unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could and slipped it off to drape over the couch. He gave him a challenging smirk. He knew exactly what happens.

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter whispered huskily, “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

With a shake of Wade’s head, he groaned, “Fuck, Pete...you really want to jump into this? Right now?”

Peter’s tongue darted out and brushed against the other man's lips.

“Hey now.” huffed Wade with fake irritation, “What have you been doing all this time? Just sitting around your apartment alone, all horny and sad?”

“You have no idea.” sighed Peter.

One of Wade’s hands drifted down and brushed against Peter’s half hard cock, “I do, actually.”

The smaller man’s head was finally pulled into a deep kiss. He whined and groaned into the rougher mouth, sucking his tongue and wrapping his arms around his neck. The hand that was brushing his cock was now fully stroking him through his jeans.

“God DAMN…” moaned Peter when Wade pulled back to breathe. 

Wade pulled him into his lap and started grinding his dick up into Peter’s ass through their clothes.

The friction was invoking grunts and groans out of the both of them.

Suddenly the sound of the television blaring through the wall stopped. There was the sound of muffled greek words being exchanged then the sound of a slamming door.

Peter pulled back from Wade’s kisses with a wet pop, “Oh great, it’s like 7:30, she’s going to bed. Her room is on the other side of the wall from mine. That’s why she usually bangs around and complains.”

Wade looked up at him lovingly and whispered, “Just stay quiet and if you don’t I will just have to punish and silence you.”

A pleasant smile took over Peter’s face, “You promise?” He was immediately being picked up and carried into the bedroom. There was no way to contain the giggles erupting from Peter when he clutched Wade’s shoulders and felt his ass being held.

Wade eyes devoured his shirtless muscular body as he sat Peter gently down on his back on the bed. 

He lay his body on top of Peter’s and lifted one hand up to brush his hair out of his angelic face, “Pete…”

“Wade…” smiled Peter, wrapping one arm around his neck and settling one leg around his hip.

“I lerfhrhe…” he murmured, dipping his head down to kiss at Peter’s neck and shoulder.

There were pleasant moans and a laugh in response, “What was that?”

Wade pulled back from his neck to prop himself up a bit and gave him a serious look, “I said, ‘I love you, Peter.”

Peter’s expression went blank then he blushed and gave him a side smile. He stared for a few seconds happily, “Wade...you’re doing this now?”

“Oh yeah I’m getting that out of the way,” said Wade with a low brow, “see now the pressure of it is gone. Done.”

“Except I haven’t said it.” 

“Well aren’t you?”

“Want me to address you as Daddy?”

Wade smiled and tilted over to lay on his side next to Peter, “Please, do not call me that for the FIRST time. That’s all.”

“You want me to use your middle name?”

“I thought being a smartass was my thing.”

“Alright, alright.” Peter laughed and leaned over to give him a tender kiss, “I love you, Wade.”

Wade’s eyes grew wider, they started to water a little. He fought back the urge to cry and shook his head but a few tears fell down his cheek. “Fuck, there I go...these are happy, trust me.”

“Aww Wade, I know how it feels. I was scared too, but it’s all okay.” said Peter soothingly, rubbing his back with the hand wrapped around his neck.

Sniffing to himself, Wade took off his own shirt so they could lay cuddled up with their naked chests pressed together. “Shit, I’m sorry. That’s just...something I haven’t heard in a long time.”

“Don’t be sorry.” cooed Peter, cradling Wade’s bald head against his muscular pecs. “You know, no one’s told me that in a long time either.” He felt the motion of Wade nodding against his chest.

Wade cuddled up to him tighter.

“So you called yourself my boyfriend,” Peter said, “and we got first ‘I love you’s’ out of the way, so what’s next?”

“I don’t know...get married?”

“Stop it.”

“Become Facebook official?”

Peter laughed, “I never get on Facebook. Wow, you ARE old...”

“Move in together?” shrugged Wade.

“I like this apartment. Plus, I have a feeling that Blind Al wouldn’t like having to pay all the rent on her own.” Peter told him.

“Does us officially dating mean you will be coming over to my place more often? You know Al loves you. Also, you’re smart and we need help building a few pieces of furniture.”

He smiled, “I guess so.” 

Wade pushed his face harder against his chest, “I would love to wake up in my bed with you next to me. Would be easier since we moved to the states.”

“You’re not in Canada anymore?”

“Al and I live in Salem, New York near the X-mansion now. I pop into my old neighborhood on occasion though.”

“You got a nicer place?” smirked Peter.

“Sort of,” smiled Wade, “it’s 559 square feet of beige walls and beige carpet. I did put up my golden girls posters in my bedroom though.”

“It doesn’t have bullet holes?”

“No, but that can change.”

Peter laughed, “Please don’t. I will definitely come over more then.”

“How would you drive there?” 

“Bruce Banner lets me use his car all the time now. He’s got an old Honda. It still runs really well. He lives in the city so he never uses it.” 

Wade put his hand on Peter’s chest to prop his chin up on top and look at him.  
“Yeah? You two have hung out recently?”

“A few times.” said Peter, looking down at him and trailing his fingers over Wade’s back. “He’s been showing me some experiments.”

“Dweeb.” coughed Wade, “I thought I told you that you should hang out with people your own age. You spend all your time with old men.”

“He’s really nice to me. I just don’t connect with a ton of people my age anymore I guess. All my friends from work are older too…”

“Anyway,” interrupted Wade, “I brought you in here to fuck you...we still gonna do that?”

Peter smiled and sighed, “Mmm, just the poetry your words have...it’s-”

Wade laughed and surged up to kiss him. 

Their tongues came out to rub against each other again and Peter pulled him on top of his smaller body again. He rubbed his interested cock against Wade’s hip bone.

“Hmm,” moaned Wade, “I can already feel you, baby.”

“You said you were gonna be quiet.” whispered Peter boldly, kissing and biting his neck for good measure.

“You just wait til I fuck you like I love you. Neither of us will be able to be quiet.” he whispered back.

That got a snicker out of Peter. Wade slid down and took off Peter’s pants and underwear. Before he could even breathe, there was a hand stroking his naked erect penis.

Peter’s body shivered and he whimpered quietly. Rubbing his fingertip against the head of his cock, Wade looked into his eyes to watch his reaction.

He was panting as Wade lifted his glistening wet finger to his own mouth and sucked on it.

The whole time Peter sat there with his mouth hanging open and waited for Wade to pull out his thumb to maybe prepare his entrance (he had partially prepared earlier), but he didn't. 

After a few seconds, he realized Wade was savoring the taste of him.

A shiver ran down Peter’s entire body, “Wade…” he croaked softly.

“Mmm, I know honey…” whispered Wade, moving his hand down start stroking him once more.

Peter threw his head back, “I’m ready, please...please fuck me.”

“You think you you can make any demands around here...little slut?”

That question got Peter’s attention. He looked up at Wade all flushed and desperate but mischievous, “I said please.”

Wade let go of his cock and grabbed his chin roughly, earning a gasp and moan in response, “You didn’t address me properly.”

A deep but small grumble of a laugh came from Peter, “Daddy, please fuck me.” He said it so innocent and winey like he was a little school girl.

That did it for Wade. He lunged at the smaller man, claiming his mouth while simultaneously taking off his own pants.

Peters legs were lifted and tilted up over his head so he was bent in half.

Suddenly Wade’s mouth was on him, licking and sucking on his hole, moaning against him and whispering quiet swear words.

That melted Peter into a puddle. His eyes were shut and he held his own legs with his arms to keep his current angle. 

This was fucking perfect.

He could feel the tongue hammering into him and he could help but whimper.

Wade immediately reached up and covered Peter’s mouth with his hand. The noise he let out earned him a hard spank against his left ass cheek.

Learning from his punishment, Peter only exhaled as a reaction to being spanked.

He was then suddenly turned over on his stomach. Wade pushed him face down into the mattress and spit on his hand to start spreading it on his cock.

“No condoms?” asked Peter.

“No, I’m going to fill you up with my cum.” Wade promised.

Then he was breached. “Fuck!” groaned Peter into the mattress.

Wade put his arm around Peter’s throat to clench and stifle his noises. Finally he started to move and pump in and out of Pete’s tight hole.

“You better stay quiet, or Daddy’s gonna spank you again.” whispered Wade into his ear. Right after saying that, he sped up his pace and pounded into him mercilessly. 

He was playing dirty.

Peter couldn't help but smile as he was fucked into his mattress. He even angled his ass up high to help him reach his perfect spot inside him. 

Wade growled softly, “God I missed your sweet ass baby, it’s so fucking good.”

Legs quivering, Peter listened to the sound of their heavy breathing and thighs slapping against his ass. The angle was too good. He was worried he wouldn’t last.

“Been too long for me...I...oh fuck” whispered Peter.

He got way too deep too soon, causing Peter’s climax to take him by surprise. 

Wade let out a short chuckle as he heard that familiar moan. He didn’t stop thrusting in and out of the smaller man. His face leaned in closer to Peter’s to kiss his cheek softly to soothe him through his orgasm and slowed down a bit.

Peter felt his throat be released and started to catch his breath although he still gasped at being fucked deep and slow. He got more on his hands and knees and rested his forehead against the sheets to breathe easier.

A hand ran from Peter’s shoulder, down his back, to his hip where it rested and then abruptly slapped across his right ass cheek.

“Fuck.” groand Peter softly, “I’ve been quiet.”

“I know, too quiet.” smirked Wade.

He began fucking Peter much faster, making him start to grunt rhythmically with the onslaught against his ass.

“God, you feel so good…” whispered Wade. He pumped himself in and out of his new boyfriend with aim and precision.

Peter whimpered, “Cum for me Daddy, please.”

There was a pause when Wade buried himself balls deep and held still.

All the whimpering escaping Peter’s throat became more desperate and turned into gasps. He began shaking his head against the bed frantically, trying not to hold his breath.

Wade finally continued to fuck him into the mattress with the same fast pace.

“Ugh...I’m going to...I’ll cum again…” 

“Do it, spidey slut.” smiled Wade, feeling his own climax approaching.

“Cum with me, Daddy.” moaned Peter a little louder than before.

Wade let that go as they both orgasmed at the same time. He held himself still in Peter as he erupted and filled him as promised.

“Oh Pete...I love you.” groaned Wade when he pulled out of him and kissed his neck.

Lying on his stomach, Peter smiled. “Love you too. That was...there isn’t even a word for it.”

Wade collapsed on his back next to him, “Romantic?”

“Definitely not.” laughed Peter, “That’s why I like us together though. You’re different, Wade.” He was facing away, Wade fixed that and made him meet his gaze.

“You’re different too, Peter...you’re better.”

That got the smaller man to blush and smile.

Wade kissed his lips slowly to savor that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted a sequel to my other Peter and Wade stories so here ya go! 
> 
> Please please tell me what ya'll think. It's been so hard for me to finish works right now, I need the motivation.  
I love you guys!


End file.
